Eric Kellin
Eric Kellin Eric Kellin was raised in a rich family and grew up spoiled and without knowing the value of a dollar. As he aged, his troublesome nature got into trouble, and eventually changed his life. His parents later took him to Rapture, where he obtained his education, and learned of his world around him. Through a series of events, he became a hero, whose name may never be remembered. Childhood Eric was born in July of 1935. His mother was Ellen Kellin, and his father was Frederick Kellin. Frederick was born into the wealthy Kellin estate in England. When the war started, he feared for his family's well-being, and fled to Canada (He had originally chosen the USA, but his wife distrusted it for not joining the war). Eric was a very spoiled boy, being raised amongst butlers, social parties, and aristocracy. He was always bossy, and very troubling, but his private schools never had problems with him, so his parents often shrugged it off and blamed the nanny, Wilfred Cheneau. At the age of 10, Eric had chosen a sunny day to take a walk through a nearby park with his nanny. His nanny playfully suggested a game, but Eric did not want to, and ran off. He was looking back when he accidentally tripped and fell into a well. He waded in the well, screaming for an hour. When his nanny arrived, she yelled that she would go and get help. Help never came, because on her way to the Kellin's vehicle, she was mugged and killed by thugs. Eric waited all night, until two young teenage lovers found Kellin in the well at midnight. They found some rope and pulled him out. Within the hour, he was at the Hospital. He was diagnosed with small Hypothermia and found to be mentally disturbed after the incident. He went through several child psychiatry sessions, but did not benefit. He was deemed mentally healthy, but should be watched. After that, Eric stayed away from the watchful eyes of his parents and their servants. He learned through his friends how to live without his wealth. He enrolled in a public arts school at 13. There he became much more relaxed and athletic. He joined soccer, football, and also the chess clubs. He always had high grades, and kept refusing his parents tutors and offers for better schools. Rapture In 1950, when Eric was 15, his parents were asked to come to Rapture. They had been asked for their contributions to various charities and companies, but in actuality, it was their advisors which the Kellin's asked to spend the money wisely. Eric quickly grew accustomed to life in Rapture. He saw the possibilities in the various new technologies and inventions that were rising in popularity. His greatest interest was in the Winter Blast Plasmid. His teacher and best friend, Sam Williams, advised him to wait until he was older to Splice. Eric did as he was told and stayed away from Plasmids. In High School, Eric grew an interest in law enforcement, and studied to become a Law Officer in Rapture. His parents disagreed with his decision, and claimed they would cut his inheritance if he chose to become an Officer. Resilient to his parents wishes, but still knowing they were the only guardians he had, Eric lied and said he would study to become a doctor. When Eric was 19, he witnessed a group of thieves robbing a small jewelery store. He knew he had to help, but did not know how to. He ran through the front door, but was quickly shot at. Eric dove under the counter, with the store owner. It was here that he was offered his first Plasmid. He spliced the Sinclair Solutions Incinerate into him. With his Incinerate, and the owners shotgun, they were able to get the robbers out of the store. When his parents learned about this, they kicked him from their suite, and removed him from the inheritance. Having nothing and knowing no one except Sam Williams for help, he did not know what to do. Luckily, the store owner who Eric had saved graciously offered him a job and a room at a workers housing complex. After that, Eric began his education for his career in Law enforcement. 1957 Eric became a Law Officer, and remained so for numerous years. He spliced himself a few times, but only with the Plasmids and Tonics that were necessary for the local Police. In October of 1955, Eric received an order to investigate a suspicious man near the High School where he had been taught. When he arrived he found Sam Williams, who he had kept his friendship with, fatally injured, and several students dead. Sam died in Eric's arms. Eric blamed Ryan's insufficient leadership and dictator-like rule, just as rebellion was beginning to brew. He knew that as long as he was an Officer, he would have to support Ryan, so he waited until the New Year, the quit his job. The Civil War After leaving the force, Eric spent a few years committing petty crimes against various locations that supported Ryan. He and a few friends, had grouped together to form a gang to bring down Ryan. The group separated after one of the members, David Flint, made an attempt at assassinating Ryan, but failed before he could even reach Hephaestus. Flint was interrogated, tortured, and then killed. In 1958, Eric heard another friend mention the rise of Atlas. Curious, Eric attended one of Atlas' public speeches, and was wowed by the man's strength and hatred for Ryan. Eric immediately signed up for Atlas' cause. When the Civil War started, Eric was eager to fight. He had successfully completed many sabotage missions, and earned praise from many of his fellow fighters. However, Ryan attacked the Atlas hideout Eric was at, and many of his friends and soldiers were killed. Eric called for help, but Atlas spoke personally over the radio, "One loss is not that big a deal." After that, Eric studied Atlas carefully, and learned he and Ryan shared many things alike. He quit the War and went into hiding. If Atlas found him, he would be killed. If Ryan found him, he would suffer something worse. He hid in his parent's old suite (they had moved to a larger one, and left their old one abandoned). He and his former servants stayed holed up in there until the fall of Rapture. The Fall of Rapture During the fall of Rapture, Eric and his servants stayed holed up inside their suite. Eric suffered the effects of his Plasmids too, but kept using ADAM to help keep his sanity. During this time, he fell in love with one of the servants, Maria Delco. They would hide away from the servants, and worry them often. He could not stay away from her, despite fearing he would hurt her from his Splicing. One day, during a Splicer attack on the suite, Eric went mad and unleashed Incinerate, killing most of the Splicers, using most of their EVE, and killing a nearby servant. Eric left the suite, and roamed Rapture alone. He could not face his former friends, since they would reject him. Without him, the group did not survive, and Maria died, carrying Eric's unborn child. A Hero Eric survived many years off of Circus of Values machines, U-Invents, and Gatherers Gardens. He earned the name "Wanderer" for his skills of killing, and quickly walking away. He was always on the move. He went from one haven to another, protecting and rescuing survivors as he went. He often feared for his life, because his Plasmid use showed side-effects. During combat, he would often grow angry, and overuse his Plasmids. In 1964, Eric heard an announcement over the intercom. A safe house, containing about two hundred people was being attacked by Splicers. Eric arrived, and teamed up with the protectors. They held their ground, but were vastly outnumbered. He used the last of his own EVE, and refused to take theirs. Then, he noticed a sign displaying a mini-mall nearby. Eric fled the fight, leaving the losing battle to continue. At the mini-mall, Eric bought as many EVE Hypos as he could carry, and a Winter Blast. The he arrived at the safe house, and used his new tools to help turn the battle, to the survivors favor. He used no weapons, just Plasmids and a crowbar. During the fight, he collapsed. He had pushed himself to his limits, and now he was changing. After being treated for his wounds, Eric left the safe house. He fled as far as possible from any place that he knew sane people were. His flesh began to decay and his sanity was starting to fall. He made his way to an intercom station, and posted an announcement that there were many Little Sisters where he was. A near endless wave of Splicers arrived to battle him, and he killed countless scores of them. Eventually, his use of Plasmids and his Splicing led to a lapse of judgment, and he was beaten to death by the Splicers. Category:Characters